Evil Lies
by XxIce-hime xX
Summary: When school found out Mikan's SEC Alice they took intrest in her and so did Persona. To make Mikan the school's weapon Persona had to use his dirty methods to make her a cold hearted emotionless person. What would her friends do, especially Natsume...RxR!
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Mikans POV

I was standing under that special sakura tree with my heart broken. My face was emotionless, my eyes were dull and as cold as ice .I still had tear marks left on my pale face not that I really cared. "Was it really true? Have they really betrayed my?" my auburn hair swayed with the wind while the rain hit my skin. I could feel myself change for the worst….

Flash back Normal POV

Our brunette was jumping happily like her usual self, and was extra happy that she found out her SEC Alice, but everything turned black when persona came by…

In front of her eyes, her so called friends were asking the principal for me to be expelled behind her back. And it seems as if time stopped that time. "What are they doing" she asked horrified. "Its what they usually do to you behind your back, I'm only showing you the truth." persona said grinning evily behind his mask. If only she knew it was all part of his plan.

Flash back over


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Mikan's POV

I opened my cold dull eyes, and slowy got up from my king size bed. I looked at the clock it was still 6 o'clock. I grunted at how early I woke up, and accidently burned the clock with my fire Alice, sigh*

I went to the bathroom first to take a quick shower and did my other hygiene duties. I picked up my uniform and wore it in messy way. I had the top three buttons undone and I had my hair untied. My hair went up to my waist and it looked pretty good so I wonder why I always kept in pigtails, how stupid I was. Without knowing the time I just picked up my bag and walked out the door.

10 min later still Mikan's POV

Walking in the halls was nothing special, and I still wonder why everyone's staring at me…. Pretty weird if you ask me. I mean I wasn't wearing my uniform backwards, and I don't have anything on my face yet it annoys me not to know the stupid reason. I walked inside my classroom only to see that gay sensei in my way, how disgusting…. I was about to kick his shin when he turned to me. "Ahh! Mikan-chan!" and almost attacked me in a bear hug. Though he was not able to because I kicked him in the face, and he flew out the window. I'm going to be in trouble for that but at least I won't hear his squeaky little voice, just thinking of his face gives me the creeps.

I could hear the students chatting and giggling about dumb stuff coming to the class room and I quickly used my restore Alice and fixed the broken window that the gay freak broke and walked to my desk. When they finally opened the door they all gasped at my appearance, sigh* how stupid…..

I could hear them gossiping about some lies, and some were still staring at me as if I was insane." close your mouths, or you'll catch flies." I said emotionlessly. Of course they were surprised by my response and opened they mouths wider. I mentally rolled my eyes.

What surprised me is to see the famous ice princess to actually stare at me as well, since when did she turn idiotic? I could see her walls crumble and her eyes changing, nobody else can see it but I can, being her so called best friend for the past years had its perks. If I were me in the past I would probably laugh myself to death. But instead I would just sent them a glare that could sent them crying in corner of a wall.

Of course there is always two special someones that are always "fashionably late". And speak of the devil here they come.

Ruka Nogi the so called prince charming type, I personally think he's also gay acting all shy like that. Then there is Nastume Hyuga, the jerk. I really think the girls who fall for him are all insane. And the leader of those insane girls is Permy.

I could hear her ugly voice 5 meters away, how annoying can she get? Seriously, her hair looks like seaweed, and her eyes look like boogers. She had to wear so much makeup just to look average, and I wonder why those other insane girls actually like or even listen to her.

"Kya Nastume-sama is so cute!"

"Ruka-sama is so charming"

They were practically saying the same compliments for the past hours and I wonder if everybody forgot my presence (not including hotaru) and nobody even cared where that gay sensei was.

"Can u shut your ugly mouths, how stupid to go gaga over some normal boy who doesn't give their slightest attention to you!" I yelled.

Sending shivers to their spines (except Natsume). They finally noticed me, guys had hearts in their eyes and were drooling (except NH RN), the girls were gasping but most of them were furious that I had insulted their pride not that they had one from the start. Permy was the worst, I swear I saw smoke coming out of her nose. I could care less at what she does to me, since I could kill them all with a snap of my finger, but that won't be fun. I'll do it slowly and painfully…

I kinda made this chapter longer…

Please RxR!


End file.
